Don't be shy and tell me Rach when did you last
by Crejzi
Summary: Quinn is an epic erotic tease! Only one Quinn s question will spoils Rachel s attempt to write a song. Again, I m sorry for my bad english, huh x/


"I finished the song, so I wonder what you´ll say about it."

"Raaacheeel, I´m booreed!"

"Give me just a minute..." Rachel responds.

"I already _gave_ you! Are you still enjoying it?"

"What?"

"I asked you if YOU STILL ENJOYING IT!" My voice turns higher.

"Mm." She doesn´t notice me.

"You know what? Fuck it. Enough. We´ll make a little pause and talk, alright?"

"But -"

"Ssh!"

"And what would you like to talk about?"

"About… **sex**."

"Quinn, I... um, I must practice this song." She turns back to sheets.

"Do you feel it?" I put my body on her back.

"N – no, I don´t!" she stammers out.

"Oh, so when I touch you, you feel _nothing_?" I smile for myself. I´m pretty sure, that she **definitely **feel my hard nipples.

"Ab... absolutly nothing."

"Rachel, it´s not possible. Come here." I help her to stand, turn her against me and start stroking her on different parts of the body. Then I move behind her and give her a kiss on the neck. "So..?" Rachel shakes her head. Then I kiss her on neck again. "Honey...?"

"Nothing. And I have to go to the shower." She quickly turns around and gives my hands off. I smile and try to unbuttoning the Rachel's bra, while I give her occasionally teasing kisses on the ear.

"Why are you doing it? I can't concentrate."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes."

"You have got a beautiful neck..." I give her another kiss.

"Stop."

"I had a dream about you... When did you last... _**masturbate**_?"

"Oh, wait - _what_?" Rach quickly looks up on me.

"You have asked me a lot of things before. Now, it´s _my _turn."

"**No**. Now, it´s work time. And it´s personal question, baby." Rachel starts furiously writing lyrics.

"I'm going to find out."

"Yeah? I wonder how you'll do it."

"I´ll show you..." I whisper.

"Stop it. We... can´t do this... right now..." She gasps, when I suck her pulse point on neck.

"Just... give me a little more time..."

"Don't be naughty." She smiles when my hand moves down her side.

"Mmm... before two days?" I guess.

"...No..." She moans.

"No?" I kiss her nose. "... yesterday?" I try it again.

"...No..." She moans more.

"No?" I passionately kiss her.

"When did _you_?" She suddenly asks me. I smile.

"Mmm let me think... I did it _last night_... It was late... I was on my _bed_... _alone_... and thought it'd be fun to look at a few naughty photos of _you_..."

"Quinn -" Rachel groans and let me to put her on bed.

"In my fantasy - At first - my girlfriend was standing behind me in my bedroom and teasing me with her _lips_... but _then_... we was moving to the _shower_... and I used my _fingers_ while you were going _down_ on me -" I whisper, while I´m closer and closer to her lips.

"Oh god... how it felt?" She asks before kisses me.

"Mmm... felt so _amazing_... reached one of the _best_ orgasms... I was extremely sensitive to touch, but you _didn´t_ care and still stimulation me _during_ my orgasm..."

"_Quinn_, I... I... **jesus**..." She gasps again, when my hand gets to contact with her panties.

"... So I made myself cum _three_ times..." I smile to her ear.

"Oh my dear god... _Quinn_..." This time, Rachel's legs spreads more and I feel how she gets wet.

"And what about _you_, Rachel? Tell me." With smile I caress her over the panties.

"_Quinn_..."

"Tell me when did you last masturbate, Rach... I want to know it..."

"This morning... during a long period between seeing my girlfriend. Just _couldn't_ take it anymore." She moans.

"Long period, huh?" When I turn off her bra, I move with kisses to her breasts. When I gently take her nipple into my mouth, she again loudly moans.

"Well, when I say _long_, it _wasn't_ really long..."

"Yeah, it was about 10 hours..." I nod.

"Mmm... I had to take care of myself." She sighs and leans for a kiss.

"**How** did you do it?" I ask with a little down laid voice.

"On my back in bed..."

"How many **fingers**?" I ask and not running away my eyes off her face.

"One..."

"You lie to me." I push to her and Rachel groans. "I don´t believe you. _Only_ one?"

"I – oh my _god_..."

"Tell me the _truth_. **How many** fingers you used?"

"_Quinn_..."

"Don´t be shy, Rach... tell me... "

"Tw - _two_... then _three_." She answers and wants a kiss. I stop her.

"Not so fast..." I grin.

"Wow, so, we´re playing... I like it."

"Mhm. A _judgement_ game." I smile sweetly.

"Who is the judge and who is the accused...?"

"Swear to me that you´ll tell the truth and nothing else. **Only** the truth." I say seriously.

"I _swear_, Ms. Judge."

"If you´ll lie, you´ll lose a life."

"You´re going to torture me in your arms?"

"I´ll torture you fully ordinary, I´ll tie you to the bed and leave you alone." I whisper, while I don´t stop caress over her panties.

"You **wouldn't** do to me." She leans hips and moans.

"But I _would_. How many times you slept with Finn, when we were already be _together_?"

"Oh, I´m enjoying this interrogation."

"**HOW MANY**?" I raise my voice.

"Not once."

"YOU _LIAR_!" Rachel wants kiss, but I stop her. "You were_ swear _and now you _lie_!"

"I _didn´t_." She smiles. At the same time, I´m underneath her. "**Your** turn!... _Swear_!"

"_Everything_ YES!" I laugh.

"Will you stand by my side and be still my good partner, no matter what happens?"

"And what if I´ll say **no**?" I ask teasingly.

"So, I´ll tie_ you_ to the bed and watch at you so long until you´ll be **better girl**."

"I like this deal. I´ll be behind you and protect you as long as I can. And _you_?"

"I´ll do the same thing."

"_I love you_."

"_I_ _know_."

"_Kiss me_."

"_Whatever_ _you want_." It's the last thing what I hear before we begin passionately make love...


End file.
